nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Eine Feder im Wind
Szenen aus dem Leben einer Kaldorei. Am Fuße Nordrassils Was sind schon zehn Jahre für eine Kal’dorei? Nicht mehr als ein Flügelschlag der Geschichte. Und so nah ist auch die Erinnerung. Ysriel saß am See von Darnassus und blickte auf die sanft dahin gleitenden Wellen. Sie trugen ihre Gedanken fort von diesem Ort, zurück an jenen Tag. Ysriel lag mit dem Rücken im hohen Gras, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt, und blickte nach oben in das dichte Blätterwerk der Bäume, die um so vieles älter waren als sie selbst. Schon seit Stunden lauschte sie den Vögeln und beobachte ein Eichhörnchen, wie es von Ast zu Ast sprang, den Baumstamm hinunterraste, für einige Zeit im Gras verschwand nur um kurz darauf den Baumstamm wieder hochzurennen. Nun saß es auf einem Ast und knabberte an der Nuss, die es gefunden hatte. Immer wieder blickte es auf, um sicherzustellen dass auch nichts und niemand in der Nähe war, um ihm seine Beute wegnehmen zu können. Doch plötzlich hielt es inne, ließ seine Nuss fallen und verschwand in der Baumkrone. Ysriel runzelte die Stirn. Auch der Gesang der Vögel, das Rascheln und Zirpen war verstummt. Langsam setzte sie sich auf, als sie den hechelnden Atem hinter sich wahrnahm. Vorsichtig blickte sie über ihre Schulter und sah ES. Es war nicht viel kleiner als ein Nachtsäbler, hatte aber einen großen spitz zulaufenden Kopf mit zwei Hörnern und tentakelartigen Fortsätzen, die aufgeregt zuckten. Aus seinem mit spitzen Zähnen bewehrten Maul tropfte Geifer und seine krallenartigen Füße gruben sich in den weichen Waldboden. Ysriel drehte sich langsam in die Hocke und machte sich zum Sprung bereit. Denn was auch immer dieses Wesen war, es hatte sie als seine Beute auserkoren. Vorsichtig zog sie aus ihrem Stiefel einen Dolch, schloss ihre Faust um den Griff, so dass die Klinge von ihrem Körper fortzeigte. ES ließ ein kehliges Knurren ertönen und machte einen Satz auf sie zu. Ysriel stieß sich ab und kam neben dem Wesen zu stehen. Sie rammte ihm den Dolch seitlich in den Nacken und noch während der Schmerzensschrei durch den friedlichen Wald dröhnte, war Ysriel bereits im Dickicht verschwunden. Sie rannte so schnell sie ihre Beine tragen konnten und schlug immer wieder Hacken, um sicherzustellen dass sie nicht verfolgt wurde. Einen kurzen Augenblick hielt sie inne und warf einen Blick zurück. Der Himmel war in ein seltsames rot getaucht, nicht von der aufgehenden Sonne. Nein, der Wald brannte. Ein Schauer lief Ysriel über den Rücken als sie in einiger Entfernung das kehlige Heulen jenes Wesens vernahm. Es rief nicht aus Schmerz, es rief nach Hilfe. Nach was immer es auch rufen mochte, sie musste das Dorf davor warnen. Jener Landstrich unterhalb des Weltenbaumes Nordrassil ist heute nur noch als verbrannte Ebene bekannt. Das was die brennende Legion mit ihrer verderbten Magie nicht hatte zerstören können, übernahm einige Jahre später der Schattenhammerkult. Ysriel hatte erlebt mit welchem Einsatz die Wächter des Hyjal diese ihre Heimat versucht haben zurückzuerobern. Doch geblieben sind nur Asche und Ruinen. Und die Erinnerung an einen Augenblick, der einst Ysriels Leben war. Der Hain der Uralten „Mein Kind, wisse!“ Er sprach schon wieder in diesem besonderen Tonfall, der Ysriel innerlich aufseufzen ließ. „Wenn du die Schmerzen des Landes spüren willst, dann reicht es nicht über es hinwegzufliegen und seine Wunden von oben zu begutachten. Du musst eins werden mit dem Land. Wandle barfuss durch das Gras, schlafe auf dem nackten Boden. Werde zu einem Baum, der seine Wurzeln tief in die Erde schlägt und alles in sich aufnimmt.“ Farodren stand mit ausgebreiteten Armen da, fast so als wolle er selbst einen Baum imitieren. Seine starren, milchig weißen Augen blickten in Ysriels Richtung, fast schien es durch sie hindurch. Doch Ysriel wusste, dass er sie ansah. Auch wenn in seiner Welt „sehen“ eine andere Bedeutung hatte als für sie. „Ja, Shan’do!“ Warum konnte er eigentlich nicht sagen: „Ysriel geh dahin und tue dies und das, damit du das und jenes lernst“? Nein, alles musste in blumige Worte gekleidet werden, deren Sinn sich einem erst erschloss, wenn man den gravierenden Fehler schon begangen hatte. Waren alle Druiden so? Würde sie auch eines Tages so werden? Ysriel schaute ihren Lehrer weiterhin erwartungsvoll an. Sollte sie jetzt ihre Schuhe ausziehen? Sollte sie sich gar in einen Baum verwandeln? Bei Elune! Ihr letzter Versuch, die Gestalt einer Raubkatze anzunehmen endete damit, dass sie tagelang das Gefühl hatte, ihr würden Haare im Hals stecken. Farodren ließ die Arme wieder sinken und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem behaarten Gesicht aus. „Wir schlagen hier unser Nachtlager auf.“ Er nickte mehrmals vor sich hin und ging dann zielstrebig in eine Richtung, drehte sich mehrmals an einer Stelle und setzte sich dann auf den Boden. Ysriel seufzte wieder innerlich. Ihr Lehrer hatte eine seltsame Vorstellung davon, was ein Nachtlager war. In ihrer Kindheit war sie oft mit den Jägern ausgezogen und tagelang durch die Wälder gestreift auf der Suche nach der Beute. Die Tiere wurden ausgiebig beobachtet, um sicherzustellen, dass es sich nicht um ein trächtiges Weibchen handelte oder eines, das Nachwuchs aufzog. Und wenn ein Lager aufgeschlagen wurde, dann sammelte man Reisig und Laub. Ein kleines Feuer wurde entfacht und Geschichten erzählt. Sie fühlte sich geborgen in dieser Gemeinschaft. Farodren war ein Einzelgänger. Außer über Lektionen sprach er wenig mit Ysriel. Sie wusste praktisch nichts über ihn, noch nicht einmal wie er sein Augenlicht überhaupt verlor. Sie sah sich um. Heute waren sie am Hain der Uralten in Dunkelküste angekommen. Es war nicht die Art von Wald, die Ysriel aus ihrer Heimat kannte. Es war düster und unheimlich. Die Ruinen von Ameth’Aran und Bashal’Aran hatten ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lassen. Fast kam es ihr so vor als würde das Schicksal jener Städte noch schwer auf dem Land lasten. Vielleicht war es das, was ihr Lehrer meinte? Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und begann Laubblätter zu sammeln. Ysriel zog ihre Stiefel aus und grub die Zehen in den weichen Waldboden. Alles grünte und blühte um sie herum. Der Hain der Uralten war nicht mehr so wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Was war hier nur geschehen? Sie ging auf die Nachtelfen zu und grüßte freundlich. Prozession zu den Mondbrunnen Einige Kaldorei hatten sich schon vor dem Mondtempel versammelt, als Ysriel dort ankam. Nach einigem Hin und Her bat die Priesterin schließlich alle in den Tempel, um Elune um ihren Segen für die anstehende Prozession zu den Mondbrunnen zu bitten. Ysriel genoss die Ruhe im Tempel, vielleicht sollte sie wieder öfter hierher zur Zwiesprache mit der Göttin kommen. Sie nahm diese Ruhe in sich auf und folgte der Priesterin und den Schildwachen hinaus aus der Stadt. Die Gebete und Gesänge ließen ihre Gedanken schweben, hinweg durch Zeit und Raum. Sie sah sich das erste Mal nach Darnassus kommen. Wie sie am Tor stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Eine Stadt AUF einem Baum. Sie war wirklich zutiefst beeindruckt. Doch in der Zwischenzeit hatte sie gelernt, dass Teldrassil der Segen der Aspekte vorenthalten worden war, was es der Verderbnis ermöglichte Fuß zu fassen. Bisweilen munkelte man, dass Fandral etwas damit zu tun hatte. Aber war es nur ein Flüstern der Blätter, der säuselnde Wind? Sie hatten bereits zwei Mondbrunnen besucht und waren nun auf dem Weg nach Dolanaar. Die Gruppe bog vom Weg ab, einen Hügel hinauf. Der Jäger, der den gesamten Weg bereits für sie gesichert hatte, erwartete sie oben und Ysriel spürte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er verkündete, dass er einen Satyr am Mondbrunnen gefunden hatte und sofort sein Leben der Göttin übergeben. Der verderbte Leichnam lag neben den verunreinigten Wassern. Die Priesterin Aewen begann sofort damit, den Mondbrunnen von der Verderbnis zu reinigen. Ysriel runzelte die Stirn. War Teldrassil in der Zwischenzeit nicht von der Verderbnis geheilt worden? War dieser niedere Dämon ein Überbleibsel vergangener Tage oder gab es noch mehr? Den gesamten Weg nach Dolanaar kreisten ihre Gedanken um dieses Thema. Die Priesterin war sehr erschöpft und begab sich umgehend in die Schlafgemächer des Gasthauses. Ysriel wollte noch nach ihr sehen, zog sich dann aber zurück, um sie nicht weiter zu stören. Sie stand im ersten Stockwerk und blickte in den Wald. Etwas war dort, das spürte sie. In einem Wimpernschlag verwandelte sie sich in eine Krähe, übergab sich den Lüften und folgte ihrem Instinkt. Teldrassils Verderbnis Jenal lehnte am Baum, den Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen und tat das was er am besten konnte: träumen! Und was konnte auch anderes passieren, während er seine visionären, die Zukunft verändernden Träume träumte, als dass einer dieser Druiden ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. Gut, diesmal war es keiner der alten Griesgrame, die ihm unsanft den Hut vom Kopf rissen. Heute war es eine junge, hübsche, wenn auch etwas mager wirkende, freundliche Nachtelfe. Jenal brummte etwas von Visionen, Banalität und Dreckhaufen und hoffte sie würde wieder verschwinden. Aber das tat sie nicht! Sie redete auf ihn ein, sie bräuchte Erde. Erde, klar, für ihn war das einfach nur Dreck! „Hab keine Erde!“ brummte er vor sich hin. Und das war der größte Fehler, den er seit langem begangen hatte, den nun begann sie ihm zu erzählen, warum sie diese besondere Erde so dringend brauchte. Und das war etwas, was ihn mal so gar nicht interessierte. Er zog den Hut tiefer ins Gesicht und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, aber die Nachtelfe redete und redete.... „Als ich am Torhaus ankam, wartete bereits ein Nachtelf. Kurze Zeit später erschien noch eine Jägerin und außerhalb von Darnassus trafen wir auf eine Draenei. Eine recht durchwachsene Gruppe aber besser als nichts, dachte ich mir. Ich erzählte von der Prozession zu den Mondbrunnen und dem Satyr. Besorgnis breitete sich auf den Gesichtern meiner Begleiter aus. Ich berichtete auch, dass ich nach dem Vorfall das Gebiet weiträumig abgeflogen war auf der Suche nach etwas Auffälligem. Süd-westlich der Teiche von Arlithrien hatte ich etwas entdeckt, das meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte und dem ich nun auf den Grund gehen wollte. Und so machten wir uns nun auf den Weg. Bevor Teldrassil den Segen der Aspekte erhalten hatte, war in dem betreffenden Gebiet ein Stamm der Knarzklauen ansässig. Und tatsächlich trafen wir bald auf ein kleines Lager. Doch das Aussehen der Furbolgs hatte sich verändert. Sie waren schwarz und hatten eine schattenhafte Gestalt. Im Lager brannte ein blaues Feuer, das sich bei näherer Betrachtung eindeutig dämonischer Magie zuschreiben ließ. Wir erlösten die Furbolgs von der Verderbnis und zogen weiter. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir auf Urtumbeschützer trafen, welche von niederen Dämonen angegriffen wurden. Sie kamen in Scharen aus dem Wald und der Strom schien gar keine Ende zu nehmen. Die Urtume hatten die Lage gut im Griff. Keiner der Dämonen konnte ihnen entkommen. Doch an der Front durch zu brechen war zu gefährlich. So suchten wir einen Zugang abseits des Kampfgetümmels. Das stelle sich jedoch als schwieriger heraus als zunächst gedacht. Das ganze Gebiet war von verderbten Knarzklauen und Dämonen beherrscht. Wir schlugen eine Bresche durch die Reihen der Angreifer, die uns zwar attackierten als wir uns ihnen näherten, sich aber von ihrem Hauptangriffsziel nicht ablenken ließen. Je weiter wir uns dem Kerngebiet näherten, in so kürzeren Abständen erschienen die Dämonen. Die Luft knisterte förmlich erfüllt von Magie. Irgendetwas oder Irgendjemand ermöglichte es den Dämonen an dieser Stelle leichter aus dem Nether in diese Welt zu wechseln. Am Rande Teldrassils stießen wir schließlich auf eine gewaltige Wucherung. In der Hoffnung die Dämonenströme wurden abreißen, trennten wir die Wucherung vom Weltenbaum. Doch kaum war das erreicht, begann sie nachzuwachsen. Die Dämonen griffen uns völlig unbeeindruckt weiter an, so dass wir Schwierigkeiten bekamen, uns gegen diese Masse zur Wehr zu setzen. Ich nahm eine Probe von der nachwachsenden Wucherung und verließ mit den anderen fluchtartig das Gebiet. Hinter der Frontlinie angekommen besprachen wir unsere Entdeckung. Es blieb zweifelhaft, ob die Wucherung die Ursache für die Dämonen oder die Dämonen verantwortlich für die Wucherung waren. Fest stand, dass eine Ausbreitung der Verderbnis verhindert werden musste. Ich wollte die Probe der Wucherung den Druiden in der Enklave zeigen und um ihren Rat bitten.“ Sie hatte eine Pause gemacht! Nein, sie hatte wirklich aufgehört zu reden! Jenal hob vorsichtig seinen Hut, um zu sehen ob sie wirklich noch da war. Sie war da! Und sie wiederholte ihre Bitte: „Ich brauche Erde.“ „Ich hab keine Erde,“ brummte er vor sich hin. „Aber die Druiden möchten die Probe der Wucherung, die ich besorgt habe unter kontrollierten Bedingungen wachsen lassen. Und dafür brauche ich diese besondere Erde.“ War da eine gewisse Schärfe in ihrer Stimme zu hören? Nein, bei dem Aussehen konnte das doch gar nicht sein. „Kind, ich … habe...keine....Erde...ich...habe....nur...Dreck!“ Jenal zog den Hut wieder ins Gesicht und gab demonstrativ Schnarchgeräusche von sich. Ysriel machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stampfte davon. „Gut, dann eben anders,“ grummelte sie vor sich hin. Der große Bärengeist Ysriel saß auf einer kleinen Anhöhe nahe einiger Ruinen und ließ ihren Blick über Waldeslied schweifen. In der Ferne hörte man ein Hämmern und dreaneische Wortfetzen wurden vom Wind zu ihr hinüber getragen. Sie schloss die Augen, legte die Hände locker auf ihre Oberschenkel und versuchte zu meditieren. Doch schneller als ihr lieb war, zerbröckelte ihre Konzentration und der Versuch das innere Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und kraftlos. Die Auffrischung der Versiegelung des Albtraumportals, bei der sie Shan'do Nebelschwinge assistiert hatte, hatte sie viel Kraft gekostet. Ihr Geist war müde und ihre Gedanken drifteten langsam ab, fort vom inneren Ruhepol, und riefen Bilder und Worte in ihr wach. Seitdem sie das erste Mal die Mondlichtung besucht hatte, zogen sie die mysteriösen grünlichen Lichtverhältnisse in ihren Bann. Hier war es gewesen, als sich ihr das erste mal in ihrem Leben der große Bärengeist offenbarte. Der Bärengeist schaute auf sie mit ruhigem und friedlichem Blick. Sie hörte eine Stimme zu ihr sprechen, als ob sie von dem Bären käme, aber die Kreatur zeigte keinen Hinweis, dass sie sprach. "Sei gegrüßt, junges Wesen. Wenn du mich aufsuchst um Führung zu erhalten, dann kann ich dir vielleicht helfen zu finden was du suchst." Ysriel überlegte und wählte ihre Worte zaghaft: „Was stellst du dar, Geist?“ „Ich stelle die Stärke dar, welche dir als junge Druidin Mut macht. Du bist zu mir gekommen, um diese Stärke zu lernen, junges Wesen, und ich werde dich dies lehren. Ich will dich in allem unterrichten, was den Bärengeist ausmacht, vorausgesetzt du wirst zuhören und verstehen. Um zu wissen, was es heißt, sich auf meinen Geist zu stützen, musst du die Bedeutung der Kraft des Körpers, sowie der Kraft des Herzens verstehen.“ Ysriel neigte ehrfürchtig den Kopf. „Ich suche die Bedeutung der Stärke des Körpers zu verstehen.“ „Die Stärke des Körpers ist die Kraft und Schnelligkeit des Handelns. Du musst dich zu allen Zeiten fit halten, sowohl körperlich als auch geistig. Des Bären Leibesumfang unterstreicht seine Stärke, da er ein grimmiger Feind im Kampf ist. Jedoch täuscht die Größe des Bären über seine geschmeidige Beweglichkeit und seinen scharfen Verstand hinweg. Dieses Überraschungsmoment musst du zu deinem Vorteil nutzen. Du musst dich auf die Stärke des Bärenkörpers verlassen, um den Weg der Klaue zu meistern.“ Ysriel nickte. „Ich suche die Bedeutung der Kraft des Herzens zu verstehen.“ „Die Kraft des Herzens ist es, was dir die Entschlossenheit gibt zu handeln. ... Handle aus Absichten heraus, welche rein und freimütig sind. Das Gleichgewicht zu wahren heißt nicht selbstgefällig oder leichtfertig zu handeln. Du musst Entschlossenheit zeigen für das, woran du glaubst, und du musst bereit sein, dafür zu kämpfen. Die Bärin zeigt größte Entschlossenheit für den Schutz ihrer Jungen, ebenso wie ein älterer Bär seine Höhle schützt. Es ist diese Entschlossenheit, diese Kraft des Herzens, welche du erfahren musst, um den Weg der Klaue meistern zu können.“ „Ich habe deine Worte, großer Bärengeist gehört, und ich verstehe. Gib mir deinen Segen, um nun den Weg der Klaue zu lernen.“ sagte Ysriel. „Es bleibt abzuwarten, ob du bereit bist, junges Wesen. Selbst die weisesten und ältesten Druiden sind nie wirklich bereit, wenn die Zeit ihrer letzten Prüfung kommt. Du hast meine Worte gehört, und jetzt musst du weiterziehen. Beachte, was ich dir nahegebracht habe. Es kommt die Zeit, da wird deine Stärke getestet werden. Du musst dich deinen Feinden wie der Bär stellen - mit der Kraft des Körpers und der Kraft des Herzens. Lerne durch den Kampf, junges Wesen. Geh ... mit meinem Segen.“ Die Kraft des Körpers hatte sie bisher nicht zu meistern vermocht. Der Weg der Klaue sollte nicht ihr Weg sein. Ebenso schwierig war es, die Kraft des Herzens zu lernen. „Das Gleichgewicht zu wahren heißt nicht selbstgefällig oder leichtfertig zu handeln. Du musst Entschlossenheit zeigen für das, woran du glaubst, und du musst bereit sein, dafür zu kämpfen.“ Das waren seine Worte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Und es schien, als hätte sie seitdem nur einen winzigen Teil ihres Weges zurückgelegt. Theramores Fall Die Geschichte ist so alt wie die Welt selbst. Und ihr Name ist Krieg. Ysriel war nach dem letzten Einsatz der Wächter im Steinkrallengebirge geblieben und hatte Informationen über ungewöhnliche Truppenbewegungen der Horde an der Küste aufgeschnappt. Sie meldete sich als Aufklärer bei der Nordwacht und stieß schließlich zu einem Spähtrupp der Schildwache, welcher die Miliz von Theramore unterstützte. Nach ersten Angriffen der Horde auf die Stadt und erfolglosen Gegenangriffen wurde schließlich die Evakuierung angeordnet. Mit Fenari überwachte sie den Luftraum und die Küste, um vor weiteren Angriffen warnen zu können. Als sie ein Luftschiff sich schnell nähern sahen, waren die meisten Bewohner bereits in Sicherheit gebracht worden. Als eine der letzten suchte sie ihr Heil in der Flucht Richtung Landesinnere. Die Ausläufer der Druckwelle nahmen ihr den Aufwind und beförderten sie direkt in den schlammigen Morast. Sie wandelte ihre Gestalt und blickte in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Es war still. Unnatürlich still. Kein Quaken der Frösche. Kein Zirpen von Grillen. Kein Schrei eines Vogels. Das brackige Wasser lag gespenstig ruhig da, als wären die Schlangen und Krokodile in ihrer Bewegung erstarrt. Und in ihr breitete sich eine unbeschreibliche Leere aus.... Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Ysriel ihre Heimatwälder verlassen hatte. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Lehrer war sie auf dem Weg nach Theramore, einer Stadt der Menschen in den Düstermarschen. Noch bevor sie die Grenzen des Eschentals erreicht hatten, bestand ihr Lehrer darauf, dass sie sich getarnt bewegen mussten. Das bedeutete in der Gestalt eines Säblers. Sie mieden die marodierenden Orks des Kriegshymnenklans, auch wenn Ysriel ihnen am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen wäre, und schlichen sich durch einen Durchbruch am Schutzwall von Mor'shan. Der Weg durch das Brachland war eintönig. Ihre Pfoten brannten vom heißen sandigen Boden und ihre Kehle war staubtrocken. Mehrfach musste ihr Lehrer sie vor Siedlungen und Patrouillen der Horde zurückhalten. Jegliche Konfrontation war im Sinne des Waffenstillstandes zu vermeiden. Ysriel spürte, wie die animalischen Instinkte in ihr erwachten und langsam drohten Besitz von ihr zu ergreifen. Die Kontrolle in den Tiergestalten fiel ihr noch schwer und sie war dankbar, als sie endlich die Düstermarschen erreichten. Im waldigen Sumpfland konnten sie sich wieder ihrer humanoiden Gestalt bedienen, um mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen. Nebelschwaden zogen über die spärlich befestigten Wege, die immer wieder quer durch kleine Bäche führten. Bisweilen versank sie bis über die Knie im Schlamm. Sie kamen an Wachposten der Menschen vorbei und wurden dabei nicht weniger kritisch beäugt als ein Rudel Grünhäute. Ihre Rüstung war mittlerweile hinter einer Patina aus getrocknetem Schlamm verschwunden und ihr Haar und die Haut noch vom rötlichen Staub des Brachlandes bedeckt. Irgendwann wurde der Geruch salziger Seeluft stärker und der Wald lichtete sich. Sie traten auf eine ausladende Brücke, die sie auf eine kleine Halbinsel führte, direkt in die Feste Theramore. Die Festung war aus weißen Steinen erbaut, die das Sonnenlicht reflektierten und Ysriel blendeten. Hinter den Wehrtürmen stach eine blaue Kuppel in den Mittagshimmel. Hier sollte Jaina Prachtmeer residieren. Ysriel spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln, das sich langsam über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete, als sie die Stadt betraten. Ihr Lehrer erklärte ihr, dass es die Magie war, die sie wahrnahm und die an diesem Ort allgegenwärtig war. Ysriel fühlte sich unwohl dabei. Und sie war froh, als sie die Stadt nach wenigen Tagen wieder verlassen konnten. Damals hatte sie sich geschworen Theramore niemals wieder zu betreten. Symoblisierte sie doch das, was im Leben ihres Volkes so viel Leid verursacht hatte. Ysriel erwachte aus ihrer Starre und erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte. Die Rauch- und Staubwolke hatte sich mittlerweile gelegt. Sie suchte nach der strahlend weißen Festung, den blendenden Türmen und der blauen Kuppel. Doch alles was sie fand, war ein tiefer dunkler Krater. Begegnung mit den Pandaren Ysriel hatte von Shan'do Nebelschwinge den Auftrag bekommen, einen Botschafter der Pandaren ausfindig zu machen, welcher gewillt war mit dem Zirkel des Cenarius zusammenzuarbeiten. Unbedarft wie stets machte sie sich also auf den Weg zu Meisterin Lanfen, welche gerne auf dem See von Darnassus nahe der Anlegestelle schwebend meditierte. Ysriel näherte sich lautlos und bestaunte einige Zeit fasziniert die Körperkontrolle, welche es der Pandaren ermöglichte, diese Postion zu halten. Sie suchte noch nach den richtigen Worten, um die Lehrmeisterin richtig anzusprechen ohne aufdringlich zu wirken, als diese sagte: „Tretet näher Druidin und verratet mir, wonach Ihr sucht.“ Ysriel wich etwas zur Seite aus, um das Gesicht der Pandaren besser sehen zu können, die keine Anstalten machte, ihre Position zu verändern und sich ihr zuzuwenden. Sie schilderte kurz ihr Anliegen und kam sich etwas überflüssig vor, als die Meisterin mit geschlossenen Augen weiter meditierte und längere Zeit nicht auf sie reagierte. Die junge Druidin überlegte schon, ob sie sich vielleicht unauffällig entfernen sollte, als sie eine Antwort bekam: „Sucht Aysa Wolkensänger in der Menschenstadt Sturmwind auf. Sie wird jemanden kennen, der Euch helfen kann.“ Der Tag neigte sich dem Abend, als Ysriel in Sturmwind ankam, und die Straßen leerten sich langsam. Sie suchte ihren Weg durch das Straßengewirr entlang schmaler Gassen und stinkender Kanäle bis sie an einem großen Platz herauskam. Das gewaltige Steingebäude mit den hohen Türmchen musste die Kathedrale sein. Sie sah sich weiter um und entdeckte eine Pandaren, die vor einem Haus stand und auf etwas oder jemanden zu warten schien. Unbekümmert näherte sie sich ihr und begrüßte sie freundlich. Sicherlich konnte sie ihr dabei helfen die Delegation der Pandaren in Sturmwind zu finden. Ruhig und zuvorkommend wies die Pandaren Ysriel den Weg. Als sich die Personen, auf welche die Pandaren gewartet haben musste, aus dem Haus zu ihnen gesellten, beschloss Ysriel sich unauffällig zu entfernen und folgte der Wegbeschreibung gen Zwergenviertel. Als sie das Tor durchschritt, welches zu den Feldern außerhalb der Stadtmauer führte, sah sie unterhalb einige rotgekleidete Menschen eine Art Kampfübung praktizieren. Interessiert schaute sie etwas abseits zu ohne die Übung zu stören. Offenbar absolvierten die Soldaten, von denen einige jedoch Roben trugen, eine Art Waffentraining mit Stöcken. Ein eher ungewohnter Anblick, dennoch interessant genug, so dass sie sich eine Weile von ihrem Ziel ablenken ließ. Doch als ihr der Auftrag wieder in den Sinn kam, machte sie kehrt und folgte dem Ballon am Himmel, den sie vorher bereits entdeckt hatte. Auf dem Hügel angekommen fand sie schließlich die Pandaren-Delegation auf einer kleinen Insel gerade am Abhang, wo der See in das tieferliegende Gewässer stürzte. In meditierender Haltung entdeckte sie Aysa Wolkensänger. Doch als sie auf sie zugehen wollte, hielt ein größerer recht stämmig wirkender Pandare sie zurück. Er trug eine Statue mit einem Tigerkopf im Arm, von der er sich nicht zu trennen vermochte. „Asya möchte nicht gestört werden, Fremde. Wie kann ich euch helfen?“ Ysriel erklärte mit wenigen Worten ihren Auftrag und versuchte in den Gesichtszügen des Pandaren zu lesen, doch seine Mimik blieb ausdruckslos. „Hm!“, antwortete dieser nach einer geraumen Weile des Schweigens. „Ich kenne jemanden, der für diese Aufgabe hervorragend geeignet wäre. Doch...“ Er hielt inne und starrte Ysriel an. „Doch?“ Wiederholte Ysriel. „Es wird nicht leicht sein, sie für euch zu gewinnen!“ Ysriel blickte den Pandaren misstrauisch an. „Was könnte dem im Wege stehen?“ Zum ersten Mal sah sie ein breites Grinsen über das Gesicht des Pandaren wandern. „Seid ihr trinkfest?“ Im Teehaus Ysriel trug die sauberen Teeschalen hinunter in den Gastraum und stellte sie ordentlich gestapelt in das Regal mit dem Geschirr. Sie rückte auch die Teedosen zurecht und wischte nochmals über den Tisch. Alles musste akkurat hinterlassen werden. Im Raum lagen noch die Sitzkissen verteilt, die sie einsammelte und aufschüttelte, bevor sie neben dem rechten Regal gestapelt wurden. Dabei fielen ihre langen Haare, in welche sie Bänder und Blätter geflochten hatte nach vorne. Die Feder, welche ihr Fenari am Ende des Abends als Glücksbringer für ihre Reise geschenkt hatte, und welche nun auch in ihrem Haar steckte, kitzelte dabei ihre Nase. Ysriel trat auf die Terrasse des Teehauses und ließ ihren Blick über den See hinüber zum Bankenbaum schweifen. Seit ihrer Flucht vor den Dämonen aus dem kleinen Dorf am Hyjal, in dem sie aufgewachsen war, befand sie sich auf einer Reise. Sie hatte den Wüstensand von Silithus geschmeckt und den Geruch des Untodes in den Ruinen von Gilneas erfahren. Sie hatte die zerbrochene Welt gesehen und an der eisigen Küste Nordends gestanden. Selbst die Glut der Feuerlande hatte sie auf ihrer Haut gespürt. Doch ein Ziel hatte sie nie erreicht. Getrieben von Angst und Zweifel hatte sie immer nach neuen Aufgaben gesucht, doch ihren Platz nicht gefunden. Ysriel immer haben Platz in Darnassus! Ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte bei dem Gedanken an Fenaris Worte über ihr Gesicht. Hätte sie nur die Unbeschwertheit und Hoffnung, die das Wesen jener sonderbaren Nachtelfe ausmachte. Doch in ihrem Inneren tobte ein Kampf. Eine ungestüme Wildheit, die sie noch nicht kontrollieren konnte. Eine innere Unruhe, die sie weiter nach ihrer Bestimmung suchen ließ. Und so zog es sie weiter. In das Land hinter den Nebeln. Ysriel löschte das Feuer des Kohlebeckens. Zum letzten Mal. Vertrauen Ysriel schlüpfte aus der nassen Übungskleidung und schlug die tropfenden Haare in ein grobes Leinentuch ein. Sie betrachtete ihre schmerzenden Hände. Die Fingergelenkknochen waren dunkelrot angeschwollen und durch feine Risse in der Haut war Blut geronnen. Vorsichtig trug sie dünn eine Heilsalbe auf und warf eine Seidenrobe über. Ihre Füße schmerzten noch mehr als die Hände, sahen aber nicht im entferntesten so zerschunden aus. Langsam streckte sie sich auf dem Bett aus und schloss die Augen. Doch die Erschöpfung schenkte ihr keinen Schlaf. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um das Training. Das weiche Gras, durch welches sie gelaufen waren. Das kühle Wasser, in dem sie gemeinsam geschwommen waren. Die harten Holztafeln, die sie mit Fäusten und Füßen bearbeitet hatten. Und zuletzt der Sprung von den Ästen Teldrassils....im Vertrauen. Ihr Shan'do hatte gesagt, sie hätte die Wahl. Doch das hatte sie nicht. Alle Entscheidungen hatte sie getroffen, als sie geschworen hatte für die Einheit zu kämpfen und zu sterben. Sie sprang nicht aus Vertrauen über die Fähigkeiten eines Magiers, von denen so viele ihr Volk einst betrogen und ins Verderben gestürzt hatten. Warum waren sich alle nur so sicher, dass die Dämonen nicht schon längst wieder unter ihnen weilten? Nur in anderer Gestalt. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einer ausgestreckten Hand. Nein, sie sprang, weil sie diesen Weg gewählt hatte. Ging sie ihn nicht, was blieb dann noch für sie? Der Fall war befreiend. Ysriel zählte ihre Herzschläge. Schon längst hätte sie sich in eine Sturmkrähe verwandelt. Doch sie fiel weiter. Das Blätterdach Teldrassils lag über ihr, die Wurzeln kamen näher. Plötzlich griff eine unsichtbare Hand nach ihr, bremste ihren Flug und zog sie Richtung Meer. Als sich der Griff löste, fiel sie einige Meter tief ins Wasser. Und sie fühlte...nichts. Keine Erleichterung der sicheren Landung. Keine Freude noch am Leben zu sein. Selbst der Rausch des Fliegens war verpufft. Ysriel stemmte sich aus dem Bett und holte ein bunt verziertes Tongefäß vom Regal, aus dem sie einige Blätter herausnahm und darauf herum kaute. Ihre Glieder entspannten sich allmählich und eine dumpfe Taubheit breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, die den ersehnten Schlaf brachte. Entscheidungen Der Sand war überall. Er knirschte zwischen ihren Zähnen und brannte in ihren Augen. Tagelang waren sie schon durch die Wüste Silithus' gestreift, haben im Sand gelegen und Silithiden beobachtet und gezählt. Und eines was sicher. Es wurden immer mehr. Sie strömten aus ihren unterirdischen Bauten wie lästiges Ungeziefer. Nur dass sie nicht so leicht zu zertreten waren. Als sie den Bau zum ersten Mal betreten hatten, schienen sich die Krabbler noch nicht wirklich für die beiden Zweibeiner zu interessieren. In den schummerigen, durch einige leuchtende Käfer erhellten Gängen hatten sie nach einer Art Schwarmkönigin oder Brutstätte gesucht, doch nicht mehr als einen unscheinbaren runenverzierten Kristall gefunden. Doch als sie ihn zu entfernen versuchten, war ihnen plötzlich die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Schwarms zuteil geworden. Der Weg nach draußen war zu einem unüberwindbaren Hindernis geworden. Gegen die hartschaligen Panzer konnten ihre Krallen nur wenig ausrichten. Farodren wälzte sich in Bärengestalt wie eine wilde Bestie durch die Gänge. Immer wieder hörte man ein markerschütterndes Knacken und Kreischen. Ysriel fühlte sich wie im Rausch. Die Bärengestalt hatte ihren Blutdurst geweckt. Sie spürte keine Schmerzen, sah nur die Beine der Silithiden. Die käferartigen Wesen ließen sich leicht auf den Rücken werfen und waren somit wehrlos. Doch die Häscher hatten martialische Beißklauen und setzten ihnen schwer zu. Farodrens Fell war getränkt mit Blut, als sie endlich den Ausgang erreichten. Seine Kraft reichte nicht mehr aus, um sich in eine Sturmkrähe zu verwandeln. Ysriel grub ihre Krallen in seine zerfetzte Lederrüstung und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Doch auch ihre Kräfte verließen sie schon nach wenigen Metern. Bis in die nahegelegenen Berge hatte sie ihn tragen können. „Ich hole Hilfe, Shan'do! Haltet aus!“ Seine Lippen bewegten sich nur lautlos. Ysriel hielt ihr Ohr an seinen Mund, um ihn verstehen zu können. „Du hast tapfer gekämpt, Thero'shan.“ Nach diesen Worten verlor er das Bewußtsein. Als Ysriel mit Zirkeltruppen zurückkehrte, war Farodren dem Tod näher als dem Leben. Nur ein einziges Mal sollte er noch erwachen, um ihr seinen letzten Rat zu geben. „Diese Einheit ist meine Familie geworden, ich vertraue ihnen.“ Das waren Shan'do Talondrens Worte gewesen. Sie waren nicht ihre Familie. Denn ihre Familie war tot. Sie starb am Fuße des Berges Hyjal. Und sie starb in Silithus. So viele Jahre waren schon vergangen und immer noch war sie nicht bereit, eine Bindung einzugehen. Denn Bindung bedeutete letzten Endes Verlust. Und sie wußte nicht, wieviele Verluste sie noch ertragen konnte. Was wenn wegen ihren unkontrollierten Gefühlen ein Mitglied der Einheit in Pandaria in Gefahr geriet oder sogar starb? Um sie selbst ging es ihr nicht. Aber um diejenigen, die ihr die Hand so einfach reichten, Vertrauen so leicht schenkten. Sie konnte sich nicht binden. Nicht an diese Einheit. Ihr Weg war einsam und sie ging ihn wieder allein. Auf der Mondlichtung Die Mondlichtung war in einen smaragdfarbenen Schimmer getaucht. Ob Tag oder Nacht, stets hatte man den Eindruck silberner Mondschein brach seine Strahlen durch das wirre Blätterdach. Kein anderer Ort Kalimdors vermittelte Ysriel den Eindruck so nah am wahren Selbst der Natur zu sein. Diese Gewissheit schenkte ihr Kraft und innere Ruhe. Sie hatte sich vorübergehend im Gasthaus in Nachthafen einquartiert. Jeden Tag besuchte sie den großen Bärengeist und lernte, so wie Malora es ihr geraten hatte. Sie entdeckte ihre Stärke, die sie unter all der Wut und dem Zorn begraben hatte. Die Präsenz dieses Ortes, an dem die Druiden der Klaue so viele Jahrhunderte geruht hatten, bevor sie zur Rettung ihres Volkes gerufen wurden, schenkte ihr Mut sich auf das tiefere Wesen der Bärengestalt einzulassen. Auf die Fähigkeiten, die sie tief in ihrem Inneren verschlossen hatte, um zu vergessen... ...das von Tau feuchte Gras ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Ysriel zitterte am ganzen Körper, als sie erwachte und sich langsam aufsetzte. Ihre Kleidung war klamm und feucht, ihre Haare verklebt und zerzaust. Um sie herum lagen stinkende Fischkadaver, teils bis auf die Gräten abgefressen, teils ohne Kopf, teils im Todeskampf zuckend erstarrt. Angewidert wandte sie sich zum See, an dessen Ufer sie lag und schöpfte etwas Wasser in die Hand, um den üblen Geschmack im Mund hinunter zu spülen und die gröbsten Verunreinigungen an sich zu beseitigen. In der Ferne sah sie Nachthafen hinter dem grünen Dunst des Sees Elune'ara. Ysriel erhob sich und stolperte einige Meter verwirrt umher, bis es ihr gelang sich in eine Krähe zu verwandeln. Als sie vor dem Gasthaus in Nachthafen landete, ruhten alle Blicke auf ihrer bemitleidenswerten Erscheinung. Die Wirtin kam gleich zu ihr und fragte, was geschehen war. „Ihr wart drei Tage fort, wir dachten ihr seid ohne Nachricht nach Darnassus zurückgekehrt. Aber dann kam gestern dieser Brief für Euch.“ Sie reichte Ysriel eine kleine Pergamentrolle. „Mir....geht es...gut.“ Brachte Ysriel heraus ohne sich jedoch so sicher zu sein, ob dem tatsächlich so war. Sie brach das Siegel und überflog Bruder Eschenwinds Nachricht. „Braucht ihr etwas, Schwester?“ Fragte die Wirtin, während Ysriel sich schon in Gedanken zum Gehen gewandt hatte. Sie hob den Kopf und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Etwas heißes Wasser. Ich denke, ich brauche zunächst einen warmen Tee.“ Sie sah an sich herunter und fügte leise zu sich selbst hinzu: „Und trockene Kleidung.“ „Soll ich auch etwas zu Essen bringen?“, rief ihr die Wirtin hinterher. Ysriel blieb stehen und blickte zurück. „Nein, danke. Ich bin … satt.“ Sie hielt noch kurz inne, zog eine Braue hoch und ging weiter nach oben. Winterquell Die Natur hatte ihr weißes Kleid angelegt. Jeder Schritt wurde von einem leisen Knirschen des Schnees unter ihren Pfoten begleitet. Ihr warmer Atem kondensierte vor ihrer Schnauze. Außer dem Zischen der Geysire war es still. Warum sie ihre Instinkte hierher geführt hatten, wusste sie nicht. Es war ihr auch egal. Alles was zählte war, dieses Sein zu erforschen. Ein Gefühl zu entwickeln, die Kraft des Körpers zu spüren. Und sie begann ihre Wahrnehmung zu schärfen. Sie spürte den weichen, kalten Schnee. Sie sah das Streifenhörnchen, das vom Baum sprang und im Schnee zu buddeln begann. Und sie roch etwas, das sie bisher nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Ysriel hielt die Schnauze in den Wind. Etwas war dort. Ein seltsamer doch so vertrauter Geruch. Sie folgte der Spur. Sie folgte ihrem Instinkt.... Ein stechender, brennender Schmerz in ihrer Schulter holte sie ins Bewusstsein zurück. „Bleibt besser liegen, Fräulein Elfe. Ihr habt viel Blut verloren.“ Ysriel sah in das freundliche Gesicht einer Zwergenfrau, die sich über sie gebeugt hatte. Dahinter erblickte sie ein Zelt, das sich über sie spannte und von draußen hörte sie das vertraute Zischen der Geysire. „Was...?“ Ysriel drehte den Kopf zu der schmerzenden Schulter, die in einen blutdurchtränkten Verband gehüllt war. „Ihr habt verdammtes Glück gehabt, dass euch Reifpelz nicht zum Frühstück verspeist hat. Es war wirklich keine gute Idee sich mit ihm anzulegen.“ Die Zwergin begann vorsichtig den Verband zu wechseln, als eine furchterregende Voodoomaske am Zelteingang erschien. Ysriel stockte der Atem und sie blinzelte mehrmals, bis ihr klar wurde, dass die Maske zu dem Körper einer Trollfrau gehörte, die sich ebenfalls in das kleine Zelt schob. „Määcht'ge E'komagie. Bäärenstarkes E'ko.“ Die Trollin klopfte sich auf die Brust. „Altes Härz von Bäär.“ Sie schloss die Hand zur Faust und rieß sie von ihrer Brust fort. „Nein, Mau'ari. Sie hat ihm nicht das Herz herausgerissen. Eher....fast umgekehrt.“ Die Zwergin machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung gen der Trollin und diese verschwand wieder nach draußen. Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf Ysriels Stirn und lächelte. „Kein Fieber. Gut, dann sollten wir euch von hier fortschaffen.“ Sie stütze Ysriel beim Aufstehen und führte sie zu einem braunen Widder. Mühsam zog sie sich mit dem unverletzten Arm in den Sattel, während die Zwergin das Zaumzeug festhielt. „Haltet euch besser gut fest. Tarrek ist bisweilen etwas bockig.“ Sie tätschelte dem Widder den Hals und zog die Zügel an, woraufhin er sich langsam in Gang setzte. Mit gesenktem Kopf folgte er ihr auf die Straße, durch die Höhlen der Holzschlundfeste bis zur Mondlichtung. Zeit der Trauer Eine kühle Brise warf die schwarzen Bänder in Ysriels Haar durcheinander, als sie den Mondtempel verließ. Mit einem leisen Frösteln schlang sie die Arme um die schwarze Robe, welche sie seit kurzer Zeit zum Zeichen der Trauer trug. Als sie sich einen Ruck gegeben hatte und zum ersten Mal eine helfende Hand ergriff, um den tosenden Sturm in ihrem Inneren zu bändigen, war es Schwester Maloras Hand gewesen. Sie hatte Ysriel den Weg zu Stärke und Willenskraft gewiesen, indem sie die junge Druidin erneut mit dem Bärengeist konfrontierte. Die Begegnung hatte ihr geholfen die Ursache ihrer inneren Unruhe, der Angst und dem Zweifel zu ergründen, dem schmerzhaften Verlust, der sie quälte und von inneren heraus zerfraß, ins Auge zu sehen. Malora hatte sie gehalten, als die Wut einen Weg aus ihrem Herzen fand und die Trauer einen Namen erhielt: Farodren Schattenklaue, Ysriels erster Shan'do, den sie früh in ihrer Ausbildung verlor. Doch das Bekenntnis zur Trauer durch Kleidung und Haarschmuck war der leicht gangbare Weg. Die schmerzende Lücke in ihrem Inneren zu füllen, dessen bedurfte es mehr. Es war die sanfte Stimme, durch die Herz und Geist der Göttin zu ihr sprach, die Stimme der Mondpriesterin Elumera, die ihr den Blick auf etwas eröffnete, das sie bisher nicht hatte erkennen können. Nicht die Trauer allein war es, durch die sie den schmerzhaften Verlust verwinden konnte, auch ihren eigenen Weg ins Glück musste sie finden, wollte sie ihr inneres Gleichgewicht wiederherstellen. Die Priesterin stärkte in ihr den Glauben an die Liebe und Fürsorge von Mutter Mond, den auch Ysriels Lebensweg prägte. Und ging sie diesen Weg, konnte sie sich stets des wohlwollenden Blickes der Göttin gewiss sein, der auf ihr ruhte. Ysriel blickte hinauf zum leicht rauschenden Blätterdach Teldrassils. Farodrens Seele im Smaragdgrünen Traum wieder zu begegnen und endgültig Abschied zu nehmen bis zu ihrem Wiedersehen in der Ewigkeit, das war ihr nächstes Ziel. Ysriel war sich bewusst, dass es eine anspruchsvolle Aufgabe war, der sie aufgrund ihrer mangelnden Erfahrung vielleicht noch nicht gewachsen war. Jedoch nahm sie es als Herausforderung an. Blieb ihr nur noch einen erfahrenen Druiden zu finden, der sie bei diesem Vorhaben unterstützte. Abschied Immer wieder zog es Ysriel in letzter Zeit zur Mondlichtung. War es zum Meditieren, den großen Bärengeist aufzusuchen oder um dem smaragdgrünen Traum etwas näher zu sein. Wenn sie nicht durch die Wälder streifte oder am See Elune'ara ihre Füße baumeln ließ, stöberte sie in der Bibliothek des Zirkels. Diverse Schriftrollen und Handschriften lagen aufgeschlagen vor ihr, von filigran gut lesbar geschrieben bis schnörkelhaft kaum entzifferbar. Ysriel hatte ihren Kopf bereits in ihre Handfläche gebettet und rang mit der Müdigkeit. Immer wieder schreckte sie auf, als ihr Arm unter der Last des Gewichtes nachzugeben drohte, blinzelte mehrmals, gähnte und versuchte weiter zu lesen. Doch schließlich gewann der Schlaf die Übermacht und entführte sie in einen Traum... Es war ein warmer Tag gewesen und die Luft staute sich im Haus, so dass Ysriel frühzeitig erwachte. Sie schob die Vorhänge zur Seite und trat auf den Balkon hinaus. Die schmal über dem Horizont stehende Sonne kitzelte an ihrer Nase und warf das letzte Tageslicht über die Wälder. Ysriel sprang die gewundene Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoß, schnappte sich ein paar Früchte aus der Küche und lief barfuß, ihren Bogen auf den Rücken geschnallt, hinaus in den Wald. So wie jeden Tag war ihr Ziel der Wolfsbau, in dem eine junge Wölfin vor wenigen Tagen ihre ersten Junge geworfen hatte. Ysriel hatte sie schon beobachtet, seit sie festgestellt hatte, dass die Wölfin trächtig war. Und seit sie Zeuge der Geburt der Jungen wurde, verbrachte sie jede freie Minute bei der kleinen Familie. Noch bevor sie in Geruchsreichweite kam, ließ sie sich ins Gras plumpsen und schlich sich auf allen Vieren heran. Um die Höhle herum war es still. Langsam wagte sie sich vor und riskierte schließlich einen kurzen Blick hinein. Die Wölfin war jagen und hatte die Jungen schlafend zurückgelassen. Ysriel kletterte auf einen nahe gelegenen Baum, nahm ihren Bogen zur Hand und wachte über die Höhle bis die Wölfin wieder kam. Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen als die Wölfin zurückkehrte. In einiger Entfernung zur Höhle blieb sie stehen und wartete. Dann machte sie einen großen Bogen um ihre Behausung, die Schnauze teilweise am Boden teilweise die Ohren spitzend in alle Richtungen gewandt. Schließlich hob sie ihren Kopf und schien in Ysriels Richtung zu sehen. Ysriels Herz begann vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen. Die Wölfin hatte ihre Witterung aufgenommen. Hatte sie sie wiedererkannt? Wusste sie, dass die Kaldorei zum Schutz ihrer Jungen hier war? Die Wölfin wartete noch einige Zeit, bis plötzlich ein klägliches Wimmern aus der Höhle drang. Einen Blick noch warf sie in Ysriels Richtung, dann ging sie in die Höhle. Ysriel kletterte langsam vom Baum und robbte auf dem Bauch zum Höhleneingang. Die Wölfin lag auf der Seite ausgestreckt und eine Schar Wolfsjunge drängelten sich an ihren Bauch. Die Wölfin reckte den Kopf und sah Ysriel an. Plötzlich war alle Angst verschwunden. Ysriel neigte den Kopf und kroch rückwärts von der Höhle fort. Sie hatte verstanden. Als Ysriel im Dorf ankam, sah sie ihre Mutter und einen groß gewachsenen, ihr unbekannten Nachtelfen am Eingang ihres Haus stehen. Sein wallendes mintgrünes Haar fiel weit über seine Schultern. Blätter und Federn waren hinein geflochten, so dass es noch bauschiger aussah als ohnehin schon. Er hielt ihre Mutter im Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sprach zu ihr. Ihre Mutter nickte und senkte den Kopf, als er sie wieder losließ. Er wandte sich ab und verschwand im Wald. Ysriels Mutter legte eine Hand über das Gesicht und ihre Schultern bebten, als aus dem Wald der Schrei einer Krähe erklang. Ysriel hüpfte herbei und drückte sich an ihre Mutter, der sie gerade mal kurz über die Hüfte reichte. „Wer war das?“, fragte sie fröhlich. Ihre Mutter wischte sich schnell über die Augen und lächelte sie an. „Ein guter, alter Freund.“ „Wirklich? Was wollte er denn?“ Ysriel war bereits ins Haus gelaufen, um nach etwas Kimchikuchen zu suchen. Ihre Mutter blieb am Eingang stehen und schlang die Arme um den Leib. „Er hat sich ….verabschiedet.“, sagte sie mit einem tiefen Seufzen und folgte ihrer Tochter schließlich nach einem letzten Blick gen Wald ins Haus. Ysriel wäre fast vom Hocker gefallen, als sie aus dem Tagtraum aufschreckte. Eine Schriftrolle landete klappernd auf dem Boden und sie bückte sich schnell, um sie wieder aufzuheben. Ihr mintgrünes Haar fiel über ihre Schultern und die hinein geflochtenen Blätter und Federn tanzten vor ihrer Nase. Genervt blies sie das Haar aus dem Gesicht und suchte im Text die Stelle, an der sie eingeschlafen war. Kategorie:Geschichten